黒子の幸せ (Kuroko's Happiness)
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: "Karena aku yang pertama kali menemukanmu, maka hanya aku yang dapat memilikimu. Benar kan, Tetsuya?" Entahlah. Kuroko tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu begitu terobsesi dengannya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah terbebas dari jeratan Akashi Seijuurou./ Warnings: yaoi, violence & underage mpreg ( chapter 2). Chapter 1 & 2 epilogue (karena epilog di belakang sudah terlalu mainstream XD)


_Title_: 黒子の幸せ (_Kuroko's Happiness_)

_Author_: Tisa's Flower

Rating: T (rating bisa berubah sesuai chapter)

_Length: Chapters_

_Genre: Yaoi, drama, school life, family, hurt/comfort, angst_

_Pairing: AkaKuro, etc_

_Warnings: __Underage mpreg, violence, implicit rape (in few next chapters)__, OC(s), typos, etc_

_Disclaimers_: 黒子のバスケ© Fujimaki Tadatoshi; _OC(s)_ Kazuya & Seiji _visualization_©KAIN

_Inspired by_: AkaKuro _doujinshi_ "Monopoly"

* * *

幸せのあてはないけど_どこか遠く行きたかった_

_The happiness doesn't have an end however, it would continue to somewhere in the far place._

_満たされぬ想いが幾重も重なり駆け抜けるまるで生き急ぐかのように_

_Unsatisfied feelings keep stacking, I'm running through as if I was in hurry to live._

_闇の底光の頂上善と悪が同居する心_

_The dark's bottom, the light's summit a heart that live together with the good and evil,_

_綺麗事では隠しきれない弱さを誰もが持ってる_

_A simplicity that couldn't be concealed, a weakness that was carried by everyone..._

「Aqua Timez _– Perfect World_」

* * *

Chapter 0: _Epilogue, Udongen no Sedai_

Teikou _Chuugakkou_. Registrasi siswa tahun ajaran baru.

Pagi yang melelahkan bagi Kiriyama Yuzuna, 14 tahun kelas VIII-1, manajer tim basket Teikou yang sekaligus tengah menjadi penjaga stan klub basket yang kini telah dibanjiri para peminat. Tak hanya kaum adam, namun juga kaum hawa tak kalah berbondong-bondong mendaftar, meskipun Yuzuna tahu bahwa sebagian besar dari gadis-gadis itu hanya ingin melihat anak-anak basket yang keren—terutama para _senpai_nya.

"Haruto, kita kehabisan formulir lagi. Bisa tolong fotokopikan 50 lembar lagi?" Gadis berambut ikal kecoklatan sebahu itu nampak lelah, menyodorkan selembar formulir pada anak laki-laki sebayanya yang sedari tadi mendampinginya.

"Anggota baru tahun ini sungguh bersemangat, ya?" ucap pemuda berambut hitam jabrik berkacamata tersebut seraya tersenyum tipis, sebelum berlalu.

Yuzuna menghela nafas panjang sembari mengistirahatkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kayu yang lumayan keras. Sementara para siswa yang tertarik masuk klub basket namun belum mendapatkan formulir terpaksa harus bersabar. Ada yang memilih berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil melihat klub-klub lain, ada yang menunggu saja sambil berbincang dengan temannya, ada yang pergi mencari makan, dan banyak juga yang memamerkan keahlian mereka. Keahlian bermain basket, tentunya. Untung saja di dekat situ ada lapangan basket kecil yang sudah tidak terlalu sering dipakai.

"_Senpai_, benarkah Teikou memiliki tim basket berbakat bernama _Kiseki no Sedai_?"

"Eh?" Yuzuna meluruskan duduknya saat merasa ada seseorang berbicara dengannya. Dapat dilihatnya di seberang meja, seorang anak laki-laki berambut _turquoise_ sedang menatap datar ke arahnya. Tangan kanan anak itu memegang _cup_ _ice vanilla shake_ dengan embun-embun yang berkumpul dan meluncur pada permukaan _cup_ tersebut.

Untuk sejenak, Yuzuna tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia memandangi anak laki-laki itu dari atas sampai ke bawah. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, rambut anak itu berwarna _turquoise_ senada dengan iris sebelah matanya, sementara satu iris matanya yang lain berwarna keemasan. Kulit anak tersebut sedikit pucat, namun tetap menampakkan putih yang sehat. Wajahnya datar, meski begitu ia terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan, terlebih mungkin karena faktor badannya yang cenderung mungil di antara anak laki-laki pendaftar klub basket lainnya.

"_Senpai_?"

"A—eh, ya? Tadi tanya apa?" Yuzuna merasa kikuk. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar fokus. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun, _kouhai_nya satu ini berhasil memecahkan konsentrasinya.

"_Senpai _tahu apa itu _Kiseki no Sedai_?" tanya anak laki-laki itu kembali sebelum menyedot minumannya. Mata bulatnya sesekali berkedip, mengingatkan Yuzuna agar tetap berada di alam sadar. Dan gadis itu memang tidak lagi bisa melamun kali ini. Aneh, seolah-olah mata itu sedang menghipnotisnya.

"Oh, itu. Tentu saja aku tahu," balasnya sambil tersenyum. "_Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah para pemain basket berbakat dari Teikou yang hanya muncul dalam 10 tahun sekali. _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang terakhir kali muncul ada pada 4 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi setahuku, _Kiseki no Sedai_ terkuat ada pada masa 14 tahun silam, dengan kapten mereka yang sangat terkenal, Akashi Seijuurou si pemilik _Emperor Eye_."

Anak laki-laki di depannya mendengarkan secara seksama sambil mengangguk beberapa kali tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya sehingga Yuzuna tidak dapat menebak apakah anak itu benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasannya atau tidak.

"Lalu, ada berapa anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ terkuat itu?" Oh, rupanya anak itu mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Ada Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Kise Ryouta. Serta satu lagi anggota yang tidak begitu diketahui oleh umum. Ia dijuluki _The Phantom Sixth Man_, yang juga memiliki _Emperor Eye_ yang pernah mengalahkan milik Akashi Seijuurou. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia adalah anggota bayangan dengan kemampuan yang istimewa. Salah satunya, _misdirection_."

Yuzuna terlihat menikmati ceritanya sendiri. Sebagai manajer tim basket Teikou, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk memahami seluk beluk sejarah perbasketan sekolahnya. Ia juga harus berusaha jeli mencari bakat-bakat tersembunyi dari _kouhai_-_kouhai _nya ini. Yah, meskipun jaman _Kiseki no Sedai_ hanya akan terulang lagi enam tahun ke depan, tetapi ia yakin tanpa _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun tim basket Teikou bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Tidak harus memiliki keajaiban untuk bisa menang.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Kiriyama Yuzuna kelas VIII-1. _Yoroshiku_."

"Seiji _desu_. _Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Tanpa mengucapkan nama keluarganya, anak itu menunduk dengan sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa kupanggil Seiji saja?" Yuzuna mengulang nama itu. Seiji mengangguk. "Apa kau ingin mendaftar klub ini?"

Seiji mengangguk. "Aku ingin mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_."

"Eh?" Sang manager terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Seiji. Tetapi anak itu memilih menyedot kembali minumannya yang tinggal setengah.

Setengah _cup_ _vanilla shake_ itu langsung dihabiskan dalam sekali sedot. Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah melempar _cup_ bekas tersebut ke arah belakang—membuat orang-orang mengira ia hendak membuang sampah sembarangan. _Cup _kertastersebut melayang dan pada akhirnya membentur tepian tong sampah berwarna hijau khusus benda daur ulang, dan sayangnya... tidak jadi masuk ke dalam tong tersebut.

Namun Yuzuna dan orang-orang yang tak sengaja melihat Seiji melempar _cup_ tersebut mampu dibuatnya tercengang.

"K—kau barusan melempar _cup_ itu tanpa melihat ke belakang dan nyaris memasukkan sampah itu ke dalam tong sampah yang sesuai! Padahal jaraknya ada 10 meter lebih lho, Seiji. Kenapa kau bisa melakukannya? Apa kau memiliki _Emperor Eye_?" tanya Yuzuna refleks seraya terpesona. Ia bisa melihat jika Seiji memiliki sebuah bakat yang terpendam.

Tetapi Seiji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku masih gagal."

"Tapi itu tadi nyaris saja, ya..."

"Maaf lama menunggu. Tadi ada kesalahan dengan mesin fotokopinya." Interaksi mereka terhenti ketika Haruto datang sambil membawa tumpukan formulir pendaftaran yang baru saja selesai difotokopi. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Yuzuna dan kemudian meminta izin untuk pergi ke kantin membeli minum. Stan basket kembali dipenuhi calon-calon anggota tim basket Teikou yang baru.

Yuzuna menarik selembar formulir dan menyerahkannya pada Seiji seraya tersenyum lembut. "Ini untuk Seiji."

Pemilik _heterochrome turquoise-gold_ itu mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil formulir tersebut, namun sebuah tangan yang besar tiba-tiba muncul dan mendahuluinya mengambil kertas yang diulurkan oleh sang manajer tim basket Teikou. Seiji menoleh ke samping kirinya, ingin mengetahui siapa yang telah mendahuluinya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dan berotot, memiliki rambut abu-abu, dengan raut wajah yang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Heh pendek, kau tidak pantas menjadi anggota tim basket Teikou yang memiliki _track record_ hebat. Kau hanya akan menyusahkan. Atau jika kau mendaftar sambil menangis merengek mungkin mereka akan menerimamu menjadi _cleaning boy_, hahahaha!"

Mendapat penghinaan seperti itu, Seiji hanya diam. Tetapi tangan kirinya mulai mengepal. Jelas ia terlihat marah meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, menatap dingin sang lawan bicara dengan kedua matanya yang bulat.

"Apa kau bisu? Atau tuli? Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu kini sedang asyik-asyiknya mengisi form yang tadinya ditujukan pada Seiji sambil bersiul-siul kecil.

"Aku benci orang yang menyombong," ucap Seiji, tidak sebegitu keras namun terdengar tegas. Si abu-abu berhenti bersiul dan kini menatap tajam Seiji dengan manik gelapnya yang suram. Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Ditatap dengan pandangan mengintimidasi sekonyong-konyong tidak membuat Seiji gentar. Matanya tak berkedip, mencoba menembus hawa jahat yang dipancarkan dari orang di depannya.

Si _rambut abu-abu_ nampaknya makin geram karena gertakannya direspon biasa saja oleh Seiji. Ia merebut secara paksa sebuah bola basket dari tangan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang mencoba berlatih _dribble_. Bola berwarna hitam dengan garis oranye tersebut dipantul-pantulkannya secara kasar pada tanah berpavling di bawahnya dengan kekuatan yang belum pernah dilihat siapapun. Pavling-pavling dibawahnya bergetar acapkali bola yang dimainkan si rambut abu-abu bertabrakan dengannya. Bola itu membentur dengan hebatnya, sampai beberapa batu kerikil berloncatan menjauh dan tanah serasa bergetar.

"Ke-kekuatan macam apa ini...?" bisik Yuzuna cemas. Ia mulai khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu. Ia melirik ke arah Seiji yang tetap tenang. Jelas sekali pemuda berambut abu-abu itu sedang mengincarnya, tetapi mengapa pemuda mungil itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya?

"Kau ternyata sok juga." Seringai jahat di wajah kecoklatan itu melebar. "Jika kau bisa menghindari _passing_ku ini, maka aku akan mengakui keberadaanmu. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa, hehehe..."

Mata Seiji memicing.

"...kau rasakan akibatnya sendiri."

Belum ada jeda sedetik setelah si _rambut abu-abu_ itu selesai mengatakan kalimatnya, ia sudah melambungkan bola basket—yang bukan milik—nya itu ke atas, membumbung tinggi sampai menutupi matahari. Dua iris berbeda warna milik Seiji menyipit kala mengikuti arah melambungnya bola. Ia sedang memprediksi hal apa yang akan terjadi. Si rambut abu-abu memperhatikan Seiji sambil mendecih. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya kemudian melakukan lompatan ke atas.

Begitu tinggi, sampai-sampai semua orang harus menengadahkan wajah mereka sampai batas yang mereka bisa.

"Gila sekali anak itu!"

"Lompatannya begitu tinggi, kekuatannya juga—"

Yuzuna melebarkan mata. Ia menoleh ke arah Seiji yang matanya ikut-ikutan melebar tak percaya.

"Seiji, menyingkir! Ia akan memukulkan bolanya ke arahmu!" teriak Yuzuna.

Tapi terlambat. Seiji merasakan kakinya terpaku di tempat.

"Hahaha, rasakan ini!"

Bola berkecepatan tinggi yang dilemparkan itu membelah angin, menimbulkan bunyi desingan hebat yang memekakan mata. Seiji menangkap titik itu, titik bola dengan kecepatan tinggi yang mengarah tepat ke kepalanya. Ini gawat. Ia tidak memiliki persiapan apapun. Semua orang menatap iba padanya, mulai membayangkan hal-hal terburuk yang dapat menimpanya akibat beradu dengan bola basket berkecepatan melebihi 100km/jam.

Seiji menutup matanya refleks. Ia bisa merasakan seseorang yang sedari tadi diam mendampinginya mulai bergerak, mengeluarkan hawa keberadaannya.

_Grep!_

"_Nice pass_."

Si _rambut abu-abu_ mendarat di tanah dengan kondisi agak limbung karena mengerahkan kekuatannya nyaris secara penuh. Namun tubuhnya bergetar tak percaya saat bola yang dikirim melalui _passing_ mautnya yang menghabiskan 80% tenaganya itu, diterima dengan begitu mudahnya oleh pemuda berambut _scarlet_ yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana. Pemuda misterius itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bola basket yang nyaris mengenai Seiji.

Suasana mendadak hening, hanya terdengar desing lirih angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai dedaunan kering lewat di antara mereka.

"Untung saja adikku yang manis ini tidak terluka," ucap pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu sambil menurunkan bola yang tadinya menutupi wajahnya itu ke tanah, menggelindingkannya ke arah _surai abu-abu_ yang entah mengapa kini malah bergidik ketakutan.

Yuzuna terperangah, begitu juga murid-murid lain yang ada di sana. Mereka menatap Seiji dan pemuda _scarlet_ itu secara bergantian berkali-kali, meneliti dari atas sampai bawah. Mereka begitu... mirip, dengan pengecualian warna rambut.

"Se-Seiji..." Yuzuna merasa bingung. Ia menatap Seiji yang raut wajahnya mulai berubah normal kembali. "Dia?"

"Aku?" Kloningan Seiji itu menyeringai tipis sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Namaku Kazuya."

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Yuzuna lagi.

_Heterochrome_ _turquoise-gold _milik Kazuya berkilat tajam. "Aku berada di sini sepanjang waktu bersama Seiji."

Semua yang menyaksikannya menahan nafas. Pasalnya, tidak ada yang melihat pemuda itu sekali pun sebelum ia menampakkan wujudnya untuk menolong Seiji. Tidak satu pun, bahkan Yuzuna yang penglihatannya tajam. Ia tidak sedang mengantuk atau melamun, jadi ia ingat betul hanya Seiji yang mengajaknya bicara tadi. Ia tidak melihat ada surai _scarlet_ di dekat Seiji. Tapi kenapa hawa keberadaannya bisa sulit terlacak? Rasanya ini terdengar familiar. Seperti...

..._misdirection_?

Yuzuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemampuan _misdirection _yang sesempurna itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang saja, yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya, _The Sixth Man Phantom_ dari _Kiseki no Sedai_. Sementara si kembar merah-biru itu sudah jelas bukan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, karena masih dibutuhkan 6 tahun lagi untuk menuju masa _Kiseki no Sedai _yang selanjutnya.

Tetapi ada yang istimewa dengan dua anak ini. Ya, Yuzuna bisa merasakannya. Ia memiliki insting yang kuat, karena itulah ia dipilih menjadi manajer tim basket Teikou.

"_Senpai_, apa kau tahu _Udonge_?" tanya Kazuya tiba-tiba.

Yuzuna menggeleng cepat. "Aku pernah mendengarnya, tetapi aku lupa apa itu."

"_Udonge_ berarti '_keajaiban yang datang dari surga_'. _Udonge_ sendiri merupakan nama bunga kecil yang hanya mekar selama 3000 tahun sekali," jelas Kazuya sambil menyeringai lebih lebar lagi. Ia menarik Seiji agar lebih mendekat padanya dan kemudian merangkul pundak adik kembarnya tersebut. Mungkin jika dilihat sekilas mereka memang terlihat sangat identik. Tetapi jika diteliti lebih lanjut, Kazuya terlihat memiliki aura iblis sementara Seiji memiliki aura... entahlah, ekspresinya terlalu datar untuk disebut memiliki aura malaikat.

Semua orang terdiam, seolah terbius oleh ucapan Kazuya.

"Seperti yang telah dikatakan Seiji beberapa saat yang lalu, kami ingin mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kami akan menjadi _Udonge no Sedai_, di mana tak akan ada yang bisa melampaui kekuatan kami sampai masa 3000 tahun yang akan datang."

Entah mengapa suasana di tempat itu terlihat begitu serius, sampai Yuzuna pun tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Kazuya menggandeng tangan Seiji dan menariknya, bahasa isyarat untuk mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kazu-_nii_, kita belum mendaftar," ujar Seiji cepat.

"Tenang saja, mereka yang akan bersimpuh pada kita," balas Kazuya dengan keangkuhannya.

Yuzuna tersentak begitu menyadari kedua pemuda kembar itu berjalan menjauh.

"Seiji! Kazuya!" Ia mengejar kedua anak itu secepat mungkin.

"Ada apa, _Senpai_?" tanya Seiji yang pertama kali menghentikan langkahnya.

Sambil menarik nafas panjang-panjang, Yuzuna menyiapkan mental untuk menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang membuatnya gelisah sedari tadi. Awalnya ia ingin mencari tahu di bagian informasi murid baru saja, tetapi karena ia amat sangat penasaran, maka ia memutuskan bertanya langsung ke sumbernya.

"Apakah nama marga kalian Kuroko?"

Kazuya dan Seiji tidak langsung menjawab. Mereka saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Eh?" Yuzuna terlihat bingung. Padahal ia yakin sekali bahwa kemampuan yang mereka punya sebagian besar mirip dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, tetapi nyatanya kedua anak itu tidak memiliki hubungan dengan si _Phantom_? Tapi kenapa—

"Marga kami Akashi."

"EEH?!"

Dan sang manajer tim basket Teikou tidak bisa lebih kaget lagi dari ini.

* * *

続く。。。

* * *

A/N: Cerita ini, untuk chapter 1 & 2 akan bersetting di masa depan, sedangkan chapter selanjutnya akan mundur ke inti cerita yaitu sewaktu Kuroko dkk masih di SMP Teikou sampai selanjutnya. Alur mungkin akan maju-mundur. Kalau ada yang nggak paham sama ceritanya jangan sungkan buat bertanya ya, juga kalau ada yg mau ngasih kritik, saran, koreksi sangat diterima dengan senang hati.

_Konnichiwa~ _Tisa's Flower _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Mina-san _^^

Sudah lama saya nggak bersua di ffn. Dulu saya sempat jadi author di fandom Naruto & Screenplays, tapi sekarang udah hiatus dulu. Cari sensasi baru di fandom lain dengan pemain2 unyu yang bisa dinistai, kekeke #dilempar granat#.

Ide nulis cerita ini datang pas saya baru selesai baca _doujin _AkaKuro yang judulnya "Monopoly". Aduh itu sumpah Kuroko-nya ngenes banget, agak gak tega sih dia dibikin gitu tapi mau gimana lagi (bingung nyari alasan). Buat yang belum pernah baca, Monopoly itu ratingnya M/R-18. Yang masih dibawah umur disarankan jangan baca ya, apalagi neh lagi puasa XD. Oh ya, karakter Seiji & Kazuya saya pinjem dari KAIN-_sensei_ yang artnya _amazing_ banget, bayangin aja mereka berdua udah gede yah, pasti _kakkoii _bingit kyaaaaaaaa~*lol*

Ayok, ayok, monggo direview... makin banyak review makin cepat saya update XD *— ga laku* Ayok ayok, nanti saya hadiahin es lemon buat buka puasa XD (TOBAT, NAK!) *ditendang malaikat ke kawah gunung berapi*

_Thanks for reading yo._

_See you next chapter~_

_With Love_,

Tisa's Flower


End file.
